


look how they shine for you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, if u want, see the additional notes for what it is, this is more than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and all the things you do</p>
            </blockquote>





	look how they shine for you

Louis lays flat on his back, staring at the stars above him and breathing in the warm air. He felt so content, completely at home as he drifted among the stars and throughout space. Despite the impossibility of it all, he truly felt in his bones that he was a part of space and the stars, in every fibre of his being. Silently, Liam appeared next to him and joined him in laying down on the soft grass. Louis noticed, but kept his gaze fixed on the glittering sky.

"They're shining for you, for their lost star." The younger spoke, watching as Louis beamed. Louis didn't respond, not verbally, but Liam didn't mind. He knew Louis heard. "What do you feel, when you look at them?"

"Safe." Louis' voice is scratchy - he hasn't spoken in hours and didn't clear his throat before giving his answer. As Liam's eyes sleepily drifted shut, Louis watched as a stray star flew across the sky and disappeared beneath the horizon. He was safe here.

**Author's Note:**

> well i wanted to write spacegender louis and qpp lilo and i also lowkey wanted louis to be starkin and i relate to this a Lot bc i have nonhuman delusions so i gues?s this is vent fiction?? is that a thing?? im making it a thing. 
> 
> thank u for reading ily


End file.
